Reawakened (Re-Done)
by useless knowledge
Summary: She had started it all, then and now. She had betrayed them then and now she had awakened them, even though it was unintentional. Some of them want revenge, while the others just want to keep her safe. Friends will turn, lines will be drawn, but the King will have the last laugh. (Re-done after a writer's block)


**Reawakened Chapter 1 (Re-done)**

**This story is being redone because of the fact that I had come into this story half cocked the first time and didn't know what I was doing. Luckily, now I have a plan of attack and know where my plots are going. It will be different from the first version. I hope however, that you all enjoy this new version. We will be starting at the same club scene as we intentionally did.**

**Summary: She had started it all, then and now. She had betrayed them then and now she had awakened them now, even though it was unintentional. Now some of them want revenge, while the others just want to keep her safe. Friends will turn, lines will be drawn, but the King will have the last laugh.**

**Rating: T (For now, if there is a rated M scene, I will warn in advance) **

**Editor: Endless Chains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. If you copy my work (Which has happened before) you will be reported.**

The club was pulsing with life. The air was thick with the scent of sweat, sex and smoke. Bodies were swaying, grinding against one another as they moved to the pounding bass. Music was being blared from the speakers in the club, huge black things that were littered all across the club. The floor of the club was dirty, with trash, dirt and glitter covering it almost entirely. There were tables near the back, where the bar was located which were filled with people talking, yelling really, trying to hear each other over the bass. Attempts were futile as they tried in vain, not being able to understand a single word.

People crowded the bar, as if they were all dying of thirst, all in need of the warming liquid, alcohol, to run down their throats. Money was being exchanged and then drinks being slammed down. Drugs were slipped into drinks and people were chatting amongst themselves, flirting and hooking up. Some of the people whom were hooking up, didn't even wait to leave the club but were pressed against the wall: moaning and panting.

He was watching all of this, from the safety of his table by the back of the club. He had a drink in hand, a ramune soda. He sipped the drink, letting the marble in the bottle roll around. He sighed as he continued to watch the club goers interact with one another. Everyone looked so happy and full of life, but also so fake and hiding what they really were. He was keen, you see, when it came to picking up on small details.

Akashi was sitting there, confused about what he should do. Should he go dance, and see if he can meet people? Maybe he should just leave….He would kill Kise later for this, for leaving him while he went to desperately attempt to flirt with girls. It was rather sad to watch as the painfully plain Kise tried to get ANY girl to look his way. He wanted to tell Kise that it was futile, but he didn't have the heart to.

So there he was, bored out of his mind, unsure about what he should be doing now. That is, until he saw her. She had a weak presence, or else Akashi would have noticed her before, but once he noticed her, she was all he could focus on. Her hair was as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. Her frame was small, about the same height as Akashi. She was wearing a blue dress that had black details on it. It was a short dress, one that flared out whenever she would spin with the music. Her long hair went past her shoulder blades, near her round ass. Akashi was now painfully aware of her curves, of her beautiful body. His mouth grew dry and his cheeks flared with color.

He watched her as she moved, captivated by the way she was moving. Her body was swaying back and forth in time with the beat. Her dress moved around her as she spun like a top. It was so intoxicating to watch her, and only when she stopped was he finally able to pull his gaze away from her. Now that his focus was off of her completely he was able to notice the pain in his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick. HIs chest felt too warm, an uncomfortable warmness. As if the acid in his stomach were eating through his flesh and wanted to melt him entirely. He scrambled to the bathroom with haste, knocking people out of the way as he did. Some laughed at him, seeing the small boy move so quickly to the restroom and the others cursed him out as he spilled their drinks in his haste.

When he got to the bathroom, he threw open a stall and locked himself inside. He lifted the lid to the toilet and got down on his knees. He began to dry heave as nothing came from his mouth. He was coughing and groaning, the pain from the heaving was enormous. It felt as if someone had taken a pipe and heated it before shoving it down his throat. He was choking on nothing and unable to control his body. He felt his mouth filling with liquid so he quickly directed himself back to the toilet. He threw up into the toilet for a few seconds, before he leaned back against the wall of the stall. He was panting, sweat beads were dripping down his forehead as he sat there. His eyes were closed as he laid there before he opened them slowly. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. That was when he noticed the red on the seat and in the bowl. He blinked a few more times, before leaning over the toilet. Blood. There was red and black blood in the bowl of the toilet. He began to shake as he lifted a hand to his lips and whipped them slowly. When he pulled back his hand it was there too: Blood. His stomach began to twist again as he realized that he had thrown up blood...He gripped the sides of the bowl as he leaned over and threw up again into the bowl. He was panting, on his hands and knees now before the bowl. Lifting his arm was a feat to whip away the blood on his lips. He got to his feet slowly and opened the door to the stall. Dragging his feet against the tiles, he went to the door to the bathroom. He knew that this pain wasn't over, not yet it wasn't. He pushed in the little lock to the bathroom. So that no one else could get into the room. He then slumped against the door, falling to the floor. He felt weak and hot. Hotter. The heat in his stomach was growing hotter and hotter. He muffled his own screams but soon his mind was filled with fear as he realize that he was no longer in control of it. He began to shake, it was like having a seizure. There was no control, his mind was active through it all. He knew what was going on but couldn't stop it from occurring. The pain was unbearable now, the worst he had ever experienced before. At least, it was until the next wave of pain washed over his form.

Bones, how critical they are to our lives, but we go on not thinking about them. Akashi was very aware of his bones as they suddenly started to snap and break. He screamed in pain, but his screams were unheard because of the pulsing bass outside of the room. His back arched, lifting off the ground as his spine broke. He soon lost the ability to move his limbs as he laid there, silent as each and every bone broke in his body. It took minutes, but soon he laid there completely broken. He was very much aware of the pain. There wasn't a time that he didn't feel pain throughout all of this. He groaned as he felt his bones moving beneath his skin again. The sensations that he felt this time however, were different. His body was overwhelmed with a cooling sensation. It put out the fire in his veins and allowed him to relax. He laid there, panting as his bones knitted themselves back together.

Once it was all over, he sat up slowly from his position on the floor. He slowly, very slowly made his way to the mirror in the bathroom. His steps were hesitant as he moved, not sure what would be looking back at him. Maybe, maybe all that pain was just a dream. Maybe he had passed out in the bathroom. Someone could have slipped something into his drink. There had to be a rational explanation for….t...this.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes were wide as his hand lifted to his face slowly. The figure in the mirror did the same thing, but it wasn't him. There was no way that, that man could be him. He slapped his cheeks, feeling pain as the figure in the mirror did the same too. The figure in the mirror was tall, at least a foot taller than Akashi was. The figure in the mirror was handsome, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. His brown hair hung over his eyebrows, which was still the same brown he had known it to always be. The man in the mirror looked like a model on the front page of a fashion magazine. There was no way that the man in the mirror could possibly be the same one looking into it.

He stared into his own brown eyes for a moment, before he noticed that, if he looked close enough, that his eyes were bleeding a little. Right around the pupil, there were two tiny drops of blood in each eye. He was about to raise his hand to his eyes to see if he could whip them away but the blood began to spread over this pupil and iris. He blinked a few times, only able to see red. He started to panic, feeling his heart race. His breathing became heavy again as he grew panicked. What the hell was happening to him?! He kept blinking till his vision finally began to clear. He sighed in relief as he was able to see again, then turned back to the mirror before him. He was flabberghasted by the eyes that stared back at him. They were as red as the blood that had covered his line of sight. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something logical that could cause all of this change, these vast changes.

Before his very newly colored eyes, he watched as his hair began to change as well. Red, just like the red that had spread out over his eyes, covered and flowed through his hair. In a few moments, his hair was as red as his eyes. He looked back at himself, looking like someone completely different. He stared at himself, touching his hair, his face. He ran his fingers over his arms, making sure that this was his body. He pinched and poked himself, just to be sure. He spent about five minutes on these trivial matters before he felt a piercing pain behind his left eye. It was like the kind of pain one feels when dealing with a migraine. He gripped the side of the sink and covered his eyes. He began to scream in pain as he felt like his head as going to explode. He was so weak right now, he couldn't move, all he could do was deal with the pain. He leaned against the wall then he fell so that he was sitting on his ass. HIs back to the wall as he sat there thrashing in pain. He groaned and moaned, still unheard by everyone else. When he had fallen, he had jiggled the handle so that the door to the bathroom was no longer locked to the outside club goers.

He was trashing till it all stopped suddenly, he was motionless for near a minute. Then the oddest thing happened, a smile curled up along his lips. This smile though, it wasn't a smile of happiness nor kindness. This smile was wicked and wild; one that could send shivers down spines of anyone who viewed it. He smiled and slowly removed his hand from covering his eyes. The left eye, that one eye was no longer red but a piercing yellow. The same yellow as a tiger or lion: the yellow of a predator. He ran his fingers through his hair again, this time more relaxed and casual. He got up from the floor and stretched out his body. He cracked his knuckles and moved his joints, so they were no longer stiff. He looked himself over in the mirror, still grinning.

"Back from the dead. Feels good." He said to himself as he stared.

He stood up again, looking at his tattered clothing. These would not do. Just as he was about to strip down from his rags, a drunken man came bursting into the bathroom. He was slumped against the wall to support himself. He looked at Akashi before raising a bottle to his lips and drinking again. He noticed the blood around Akashi's lips.

"Wass happen ta ya, freeeeaaaak?" He slurred out.

Akashi didn't say a thing, but just continued to smile. He looked down at the clothing the man was wearing and his size. Akashi's smile grew even more vicious as he spoke softly, not to the man but mostly to himself.

"Those will do."

…

Akashi left the bathroom three minutes later, in new clothing that fitted his body better than the rags from before. The blood was cleaned off of his face, completely wiped away. His bangs were also trimmed shorter, and he looked rather good. When he left the bathroom, he left behind him, rags and a stark naked man that was lying there bleeding and bonded by the rags. He was completely unconscious. Beside the man were a pair of bloodied scissors.

As soon as he was out of the room, he was scanning the room, looking for someone. He looked over the club goers in disgust, not interested in them or their silly antics. He was interested in one person and one person alone. The same person that had caused this drastic change in him. He needed to find her, to speak to her and most importantly to tell her.

He walked through the crowds, not caring about who he bumped into. He had seen a flash of light blue in this direction, knowing only one person who was so closely associated with that shade of light blue. He finally saw her, dancing near the crowds, spinning and smiling softly. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She looked like she was in her own little world. No one recognized her presence and she didn't recognize anyone elses. As she spun, it was her alone in that little world. However, she was now seen, even if she didn't know it quite yet. He moved to her, closer and closer. He was pushing people out of the way as he moved toward her. He saw that she was starting to stop her spin. He moved close to her, and as soon as he stopped he held her from behind. He felt her body freeze up and tense. He smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against the top of her blue hair. His hands wrapped around her, holding her to him. When she tried to move, his gentle grip turned firm and harsh. He laughed softly.

"Don't even think about it, Tetsuya."

**I love to hear feedback from you guys, especially after making as big of a change as I just did. Do you like it, hate it, wish I would go back to the way I had it before? Let me hear your thoughts, since I do care about you all, and your thoughts, even if I don't show it often in updates. **


End file.
